Input controls have typically been designed to suit the needs of any number of users. Unfortunately, what can be a convenient and easy control configuration for one user can be inefficient for another user. Control pedals of a vehicle are one example of a type of control that can undergo substantial use variation on a person by person basis. For example, some users may be more prone to stopping and starting a vehicle rapidly. Users with these types of driving habits would find it more convenient and intuitive for a smaller amount of pedal displacement to yield a greater amount of engine or brake response, while a user who preferred more gradual acceleration and braking might prefer the control associated with a more gradual onset of power in response to a given amount of pedal displacement. For these reasons, more customizable controls are desirable.